Pop Con
by Lisaand
Summary: "I'm still not looking forward to this," I bluntly state. "Oh come on, it WILL be fun! I bet that there will be lots of hot girls there, wearing very revealing outfits...," She trails off in a suggestive tone. I roll my eyes at her, of course she'd use that to convince me. ONE-SHOT


A.N- Ended up writing this since hurricane sandy took out my wifi for like five days and because I missed going to new york comic con this yearMotmots of the stuff in this is true based off my experience from going there, but the part where it talks about warrior diva is obviously just made up. hope you enjoy!

* * *

Being snuggled up in your blanket is probably the best feeling ever. You feel warm, you get to snuggle and you just feel content. It's like nothing can bother you, until your best friend decides to rudely yank your warm haven from you and then be cruel enough to open up your blinds, letting the sun blind your already weak eyes.

"Seriously,Harper?!," I exclaim as I place my pillow over my head and shut my eyes tightly.

"Alex, you have to come to Pop Con with me, It was so much fun last year! Beside's you have to look out for wizard's that might expose themselves."

"Argh...go away! It's Saturday, I'm supposed to sleep in until Sunday!"

"Oh come on! Jeremy from science is going as Pajama Guy, while I was hoping if I could borrow the Pajama Girl costume that you used last year."

"First of all...that wasn't a costume, it was literally my pajama's. It was just a weird coincidence that my pajama's matched the character's costume. Lastly, I hated going to that stupid convention last year. That place was filled with nerds and geeks that basically have little to no lives to get back to once the convention is over."

"Alex, you don't have much of a choice. Just use your wand to zap up the Battle Diva costume that I wore last year. We can be like a super hero duo! From different universes of course."

"I can't do that. It was fully equipped with her powers. I mean I'm a wizard and all, but i'm pretty sure that i'll get in trouble for wearing a costume that's fully equipped with...whatever power's that she has."

"But you'll look so cute!," She practically gushes.

"I swear, it's like you don't even listen to a word I say," I grumble as I reluctantly throw my pillow at her in annoyance and get out of bed to head into my closet. I sort through some of my clothes until I find my pair of pajama's that look like Pajama Girl's outfit. I throw it at Harper, successfully hitting her in the face with it. Harper grins and then heads into the bathroom to change.

I sigh and pick up my wand. I twirl it until the tip glows and I mutter a few words under my breath. A few seconds later, I'm in the exact replica of Battle Diva's costume. My hair is tied into a side ponytail, I have the American flag design on the lower part of this dress Battle Diva's tiara is resting on the top of my head and blah blah blah, you get the point. I frown as I look at myself in the mirror. This costume is a lot shorter than I remember it being...

"Oh my gosh,Alex you look amazing!," Harper squeals as she enters my room dressed in my pajama's. Heck, she even has Pajama Girl's boots, apparently she is really committed to looking like her.

"I'm still not looking forward to this," I bluntly state.

"Oh come on, it WILL be fun! I bet that there will be lots of hot girls there, wearing very revealing outfits...," She trails off in a suggestive tone. I roll my eyes at her.

"Harper, there was none of that last year. But then again...I wasn't paying much attention since I was trying to hide from you and figure out how to explain why you were able to fly during that costume contest."

"But that wasn't the place where they hold the convention each year. That was the smaller version. We're going to the bigger version this year and trust me, there will be lots of girls for you to ogle."

"How can you be so sure?," I ask as I raise a questioning brow at her.

"Well this year the convention is being held at the Jacob K. Javits Center. So trust me, there will be TONS of hot girls there. A lot of girls are gamers there, so chances are that they will be dressed as characters from shooting games and you know how revealing those outfits are." Wow, she sure knows how to persuade me...but I'm not gonna give her the complete satisfaction.

"Fine, i'll go," I give in. "But I'm not going for you, the wizard council or for the hot girls, i'm only going for the roasted caramel peanuts that I know will be sold there."

"Yeah,sure. Whatever you say," She snorts.

* * *

I frown as I step out of the train and into Grand Central Station. Everyone is looking at us oddly, me more so than Harper. The stares that we're getting are honestly getting both annoying and creepy. Is it really that odd seeing a girl dressed up as Battle Diva? I mean this convention is held literally every year, so you'd think that the people who take the train regularly wouldn't be that weird'd out. It's not like we were the only one's dressed up, but I guess my costume is the most revealing...It's not my fault that all female comic book characters end up having to wear the sluttiest costume's. It really doesn't help that it's kinda cool today. I really wish that this costume wasn't so frigging short, I'm seriously freezing over here! Stupid autumn weather...

I just bite my tongue to keep myself from yelling at these people and I just continue with walking out of the station with Harper and unfortunately, Justin as well. Once we exit the station, we're greeted by the cool New York weather, noisy traffic, crowds of people trying to get across the street before the light changes and various food trucks that are parked on the side's of the streets.

"So how are we getting there?," I ask Justin because he's been to this convention literally every year since he was actually allowed to possess a Captain Jim Bob Sherwood doll. He even decided to dress up as the captain, Harper was able to make him a very convincing costume.

"There's a bus stop over there," He points to the end of the street.

"The bus will take us straight to the convention, free of charge," Justin grins but then it turns into a slight frown.

"I'm starting to sound like dad," He mumbles to himself with a slight grimace as we walk down to the bus stop.

"We have to wait 15 minutes for the bus to arrive, so go and get something to eat from one of the vendor trucks because the food at Pop Con is really overpriced. It's like six dollars for a hotdog and i'm still sounding like dad!," He complains as he stomps his foot on the ground in frustration. I just roll my eyes at him and head over to one of the food trucks. I order a bacon egg and cheese sandwich and a bottle of water. Once I pay the guy for my food, I don't hesitate with taking a huge greedy bite out of it.

"Want a bite?," I ask Harper through a mouthful of my sandwich.

"Um..no thanks," She grimaces. I just shrug and take another bite once I swallow my mouthful. By the time that Harper order's her food and we walk back down to the bus stop, there are a few people dressed in costume's waiting for the bus. I raise my brow at the small crowd because it looks like they're actually enjoying the fact that they're dressed up. These people are so weird, of course Harper and Justin fit right in, and I end up sticking out like a sore thumb, despite the fact that i'm also dressed up.

The bus arrives a few minutes later and i'm glad because some dude dressed up as a ghost buster is looking at me in a way that is just seriously creeping me out. I climb onto the bus and sit in the front, saving the seat next to me for Harper. Justin is the last on the bus and ends up having to sit next to some large dude with really bad face acne. He doesn't seem to mind though because the guy is admiring his costume. The bus ride only takes about 20 minutes or so with the traffic and all. When the bus comes to a stop, we all pile out of the bus and we head inside of the building where the convention is being held.

We're immediately greeted with a bunch of people dressed up as their favorite character. There is someone dressed up as a transformer and the costume is incredible to say the least, someone dressed up as an orange fox, some girls dressed up as Pokemon, and there's a guy that's cross dressing as a girl..cause he's wearing a school girl outfit (skirt,leggings and all..) with a red arm band on his arm that says 'club leader', whatever that means..and then a bunch of other incredible costume's that I have no idea of what they're called. There are some people that aren't dressed up, lucky them...

Harper hands Justin and I our 'Saturday Pass' and we each grab a lanyard from this huge bin thats full of them. We clip our passes onto the lanyard and we put them around our necks. We head up a small flight of stairs and then into the convention hall, which is basically a super huge room inside of this massive building. I'm not even gonna bother with trying to describe how ginormous this place is because...well its just ginormous.

"I'm gonna go to the Captain Jim Bob Sherwood panel, we can meet up in the resting area in two hours,okay?," Justin practically yells over the loud music that's blasting from a few feet away from us where there's a dancing demo game for people to try out. Hopefully he'll be the one to be on the look out for wizards that might expose themselves because I'm not even gonna bother with the task. Harper and I just nod at him and head deeper into this place so we can find the gaming section, to try out whatever demo games that they have to offer.

We end up in a small section where there are a few demo's for upcoming Xbox games. Harper and I climb up the metal platform and we each grab a controller and start the game. Once we're done, we head off of the platform and some dude that works here gives us a free Xbox Live one month membership card. I don't have an Xbox, but I use Max's most of the time, so he could use this I guess. Harper gives me hers because she doesn't even own a gaming console, let alone a handheld.

I groan as we end up in the back of the line for some fantasy fighting game that Harper wants to try out. I think the name of the game is Final Fantasy...something. I dunno, its to much work to actually read the title. I'm not a gamer, so I could really care less about the name's of the games that I play. I'm not kidding when I say that we stand in line for a little over an hour just to play a demo of a game that'll come out next year. Your not timed with how long you can play, but the demo only has so much of the story line for you to play, so everyone basically gets like a good half hour of this game I guess. It's scary how good Harper is at it though, despite the fact that she rarely ever plays video games. I mean she just beat the first boss without even dying once. It must be hard though because all the other people playing the demo have died at least once in the game.

Once Harper is finished playing, we head off to the 'artist alley', which is where all of the artists sell their artwork of whatever it is that people like. Obviously its all game or show related artwork and most of it is insanely expensive since there are some actual artists that work on the comics for whatever it is that they're selling. Like there was a guy that does the art for those Archie Comics and just for a portrait of one of the characters is like $60.00 because it's an original. Then there are the nonprofessional artists...by that I mean they are just fans of a show or whatever and they drew fan-art which they are selling, thus their artwork being at a much cheaper price. Like five dollars and up. But these artists are insane, especially the pearler bead art that I saw at one table. Like some dude made a pearler bead Mario piranha plant and he even put it in a plant pot with soil, he even had some characters from classic games like Kirby and the old style Pokemon.

I wasn't planning on buying anything, but we passed a table that was selling t-shirts and I ended up buying a black t-shirt with a cute cartoon penguin holding a grenade. The penguin was just staring at the grenade, not knowing what to do with it. It's just so cute, I can't help but love it.

We walk out of the artist alley and into like this hallway that divides the sections of the convention. A bunch of people are either resting on the ground with their friends here or they're holding signs, offering free hugs. Of course Harper being Harper, she takes up the free hug offer and hugs some girl that's dressed up as...I think she's Pikachu? That's the only Pokemon that I know, but it seems like I'm right..

We walk through the gaming section so we can get to a flight of escalators that take us upstairs to the resting area. Luckily for us, two people end up getting up from their seats on a couch and we end up plopping down onto them. Who knew that your feet could be screaming bloody murder from just standing on them for about two hours straight.

"Alex, look what I bought!," Harper cheerfully says as she thrusts a rolled up poster into my hands. I unroll the poster and frown.

"What exactly is this?," I question as I get more comfortable on the couch.

"It's Battle Diva and Warrior Diva!," Harper exclaims. I just raise a brow at her, telling her to to continue. Obviously I don't know who Warrior Diva is, I don't even read actual books, let alone menu's at restaurants, so why would I read comic books?

"You don't know who Warrior Diva is?!"

"I don't even read the comics,Harper!"

"Warrior Diva is Battle Diva's arch nemesis, and her new love interest."

"Battle Diva's gay?" Wow...I mean some kids read the comic that she's from, so i'm actually surprised that they made the main character gay. But then again, from what I know, the comic is for ages 16 and up..so technically it's fine I guess.

"Well I don't know if she's gay per say...She's probably bi because she did have a bit of a romantic relationship with 'he who should not be named'... for awhile, but then he double crossed her by revealing that he's actually the son of the most powerful villain who's face has yet to be revealed...but yeah, he's been doing his fathers bidding and was just toying with Battle Diva's emotions to keep her guard down, which was in...issue #267." Of course she remembers what issue it was in...Harper really needs to stop hanging around Justin so much, geez..

"Then in issue #290, Warrior Diva was introduced and she would always say flirty yet subtle things to Battle Diva. For Battle Diva it was an instant 'hating the villain' type of thing, so Battle Diva didn't even realize the mild flirting that Warrior Diva was doing. Then whenever they would come across each other, Warrior Diva would always tease Battle Diva about her failed romance, which caused Battle Diva to hate Warrior Diva even more. Then in issue #307, Warrior Diva's boss who is the most powerful villain that still has yet to have his face revealed...ended up double crossing her when she captured Battle Diva. He kept the both of them captive in his underground lair to slowly die. The comic didn't go into specific detail, but they ended up falling in love while they were being held captive. They ended up being able to escape, but Warrior Diva is still on the enemy's side. So even though they still fight each other, they are still in love with each other!" Well that's..interesting I suppose. Talk about plot twist though, am I right?

"Warrior Diva's outfit is even more sluttier than Battle Diva's," I point out. It really is though..she's wearing a black belly top that exposes her toned stomach, a black mini skirt and fishnet leggings. She's wearing a belt where she has a whip snuggly fit onto it and I'm assuming some type's of grenades. Everything she's wearing is black except for her blood red combat boots.

As I continue with scrutinizing the poster, Harper gasps and sits upright in her seat with her jaw hanging open. I furrow my eyebrows at her and follow her line of vision. I notice a small crowd of people slowly inching towards us.

"Oh my goodness," Harper quietly breathes out with wide eyes. She said it so quietly, I wouldn't have heard her if it wasn't for the fact that we're sitting right next to each other. I frown in confusion for a moment, but then I notice what-well who she's looking at. In the small crowd of people (mostly it consists of guys both attractive and unattractive), a girl about my age emerges dressed up as Warrior Diva and she is beyond gorgeous. She has every last detail down, she even has the same raven colored hair and side bangs. She stops a few feet away from the couch that Harper and I are occupying and for some reason I gulp. Harper beckons for me to get up and I surprise myself when I actually do.

The girl gives me a small smile that I don't even hesitate with returning. She stands there for a few more moments, asking me a silent question with her eyes, which are scrutinizing me. I just nod at her and she grins. The next thing I know, she runs a bit and then jumps into my arms yelling,

"My darling of the stars!". I quickly place my hands under her thighs to support her as she wraps her legs around my waist. A bunch of flashes and beeps go off, indicating that people are taking pictures of us. The girl leans into my ear and whispers,

"Im Mitchie, pleased to make your acquaintance, Battle Diva." When she pulls away from my ear, she leans in and places a lingering kiss on my right cheek. The crowd (which has become slightly larger) starts cheering-squealing like crazy. Even Harper is fangirling. I think that I'm proud to say that I may never understand the way that these people feel by just seeing people dressed up as their favorite characters. Although this situation is weird as hell, it still doesn't stop the blush that creeps onto my cheeks.

But then Mitchie does something that shocks me and sends the crowd into a frenzy. She cups my cheeks and smashes her lips against mine in a rough-dominant kiss. To say that I'm shocked is obviously a huge understatement, but that's the only word that comes to mind right now.

Harper had told me beforehand that most people here really get into character and have little battles or whatever with other people that are dressed up as their arch enemy for fun. I had seen some people posing for pictures with strangers, and I saw the person that was dressed up as a transformer fight against someone else that was dressed up as a transformer. But I hadn't seen an absolute stranger kiss another stranger. There were characters kissing, but they obviously came to the convention together as a couple or just as friends having fun.

I involuntarily moan when her tongue swipes at my bottom lip. I swear, it's like I'm not even thinking as I open my mouth to grant her access. If the crowd was in a frenzy before, they're in a super frenzy after I grant Mitchie access. My arms and legs feel like jelly as our tongue's meet and I am so sure that my arms are about to give out entirely at any moment and I'll end up dropping her. When air becomes a necessity, we reluctantly pull apart with a small trail of saliva hanging like a bridge from our mouths (Boy, ain't that attractive?). Mitchie rests her forehead against mine and smiles.

"That was fun," She chuckles.

"I don't usually go this far, so I hope that you didn't mind my forwardness," She worriedly says. I just smile sweetly at her and peck her nose.

"No, it's okay. It's all for fun, so why not? Might as well make the best of it." I slowly move my hands up a bit and rest them on her cute butt. She raises a challenging brow at me and then lets out a small yelp when I give her butt a small squeeze.

"Holy Diva, Battle Diva is actually dominating Warrior Diva, this is epic!," Some shirtless dude from the crowd exclaims. I carefully put Mitchie back on her feet and when her feet touch the floor, a bunch of people from the crowd start shouting at us.

"Can you make out again!"

"Can I get a picture with you!"

"Say your battle cry!"

"Pose for us!"

We decide to do a few poses together for some pictures. A peck on the cheek here, a kiss or two there, a bit of subtle flirting and then a tiny bit of touching to end our little photo shoot. Once we wave goodbye to everyone, the crowd disperses.

"This was really fun, thank you Battle Diva," Mitchie sweetly says as she taps my nose.

"Alex, my name is Alex," I shyly say. Oh great, she's bringing the shy part out of me!

"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl," She grins. I can already feel my cheeks reddening from just that one compliment.

"My full name is Alexandra Margarita Russo, so what do you think of that?"

"I find it sexy, especially since a small spanish accent made its appearance in that cute voice of yours," She lowly says as she twirls a lock of my raven colored I get to stupidly say something, I shut my mouth when some dude walks up to Mitchie and places his arm around her shoulder, kind of in a possessive manner I guess.

"Shane, what the hell are you-" This Shane dude cuts her off when he roughly presses his lips against hers. She stays still for a few short moments and then she quickly pushes him away.

"What the hell!," She exclaims and then frowns as she traces her finger over her lower lip.

"Did you bite my lip?!"

"I tried to bite the both of them," Shane defensively replies. Mitchie clenches her fist and punches Shane's arm hard.

"Ow,what was that for!," he exclaims as he clutches his arm.

"For kissing me, you idiot! Why the hell did you do that?"

"I told you, so that weird lady dressed up as a 'sexy' cat would leave me alone!"

"You told me nothing!"

"I didn't?," Shane frowns.

"Oh, well my bad. Well she's gone now, so thanks,Mitch!," He happily says as he pats her cheek and then sprints away to the other direction. I raise a brow at Mitchie, silently asking her about what the hell just happened.

"He's just a friend," She quickly says as she puts her hands up.

"He's my stupid excuse of a childhood friend who was nice enough to purchase my ticket and even come here with me since our friends would never be caught dead being here."

"So your just friends? Because friends don't just kiss each other like that," I say, completely unconvinced.

"I swear, Shane is like a brother to me. In school everyone thinks that we're dating or that we're perfect for each other. No one knows that i'm a lesbian and that's only because we go to a really strict catholic school and the last thing I need is for people to cause me problems there because of my sexuality. So Shane and I decided to give everyone a show by saying that we're dating even though we are not."

"So the kiss..?"

"Meant absolutely nothing. I rarely ever let him kiss me because well he's a guy..and he's a crappy kisser." I actually laugh at that.

"So when he kisses me, he gets all into it and I just really dislike it. Why he thought that i'd actually willingly let him kiss me, especially with the lip biting, I have no idea." She touches her lip again and frowns.

"Am I bleeding?," She curiously asks me as she continues tracing her lower lip, examining it for blood. Although we just met, I feel like she's mine. I know that technically she isn't, but still. Just seeing Shane kiss her like that- it just really upset me, even though there is no legitimate reason for me to be upset.

Its like my body acts on some sort of impulse as I clutch her cheeks and softly kiss her. I swipe my tongue over her bottom lip to soothe the area that Shane stupidly bit down way to hard on. I smirk into the kiss as Mitchie lets out a small moan. I pull away satisfied and I arch a brow at her.

"Any better?," I innocently ask.

"Much," She breathes out. It's only now that I remember about Harper. I quickly scan the area and I find her still sitting on the couch, but she's not alone. She's excitingly talking to Jeremy from science. Huh, I wonder when he got here...

"As much as I hate to say this..I have to go. My oh so lovely "boyfriend" says that its almost our turn for one of the demo games. I have no idea how he got to the front of the line so quickly..but he said and I quote, "_Hurry your cute ass up before I give your spot to some obese dude that should really be wearing deodorant._"

"Oh," I dejectedly say as she shows me the text-message on her phone.

"But if it's alright with you, can I have you cell number?" I smile and quickly nod my head which makes Mitchie smile as I pull out my IPhone from my bra.

"What a great place to keep your phone," She chuckles.

"Heh,isn't it?," I smirk as we swap phones and once we're down with exchanging numbers, I lean in and kiss her on the side of the mouth.

"Hey!," She whines.

"What?," I innocently ask.

"At least peck me on the lips. That kiss just now was cruel!"

"If I'm so cruel, maybe I shouldn't," I challenge.

"Aleeex," She whines as she pouts at me. I swear, we're acting like we'v known each other for years..I like that.

I just roll my eyes at her in mock-annoyance and softly kiss her pout away. When I break the kiss, Mitchie has a huge grin on her face.

"Thanks for a great time, Battle Diva!," She calls over her shoulder as she runs in the other direction, towards the gaming section. I just laugh and shake my head as I walk over to where Harper and now Justin are with Jeremy from science.

"Harper, I'm still waiting for you to buy me those roasted peanuts that I came here for."

* * *

A.N- not sure if it was my best work, but it was fun to write.


End file.
